User blog:Wassboss/War vs Vilgax
War (Darksiders) vs Vilgax (Ben 10) Who is deadliest Edges Vilgax's sword vs Chaoseater: Other than the abilty to absord the chaos of defeated enemies it is basicly a normal sword. Vilgax's sword on the other hand can coat itself in flames, project energy beams and is so sharp it can cut though stone with ease. Edge Vilgax's sword Laser vision vs Crossblade: Crossblade is lethal but the laser vision is not. Edge Crossblade Mercy vs Ruby ray of Ulo: While mercy can fire quicker than ray of ulo the ray of ulo can kill someone in one hit something that mercy cannot do. Sycthe vs Sheild of Ziegel: The sycthe is a weapon where as the shield of ziegel is a defensive weapon. Edge Sycthe. Who. Is. Deadliest? War Vilgax War is investigating an unidentified object that has crashed to earth. He works his way over to the wreckage and sees it is some sort of ship. He carefully unholsters mercy and makes his way towards the ship. He gets to it and sees the remains of robots scattered all over the place. He hears a noise behind him and turns to see a red projectile heading towards him. He jumps out of the way and it hits a scrap piece of metal behind him disintegrating it. He turns to see vilgax standing behind him. He fires at him but vilgax blocks it with his shield of ziegel. Laughing vilgax fires another ray from the ruby at war but war jumps over it and fires again at vilgax. Vilgax is caught off guard and is hit in the leg by the bullet. Glaring in anger he charges at war knocking him off his feet. He blasts downwards with his eye laser but war rolls out the way and pulling out his crossblade throws it at vilgax. Vilgax however just grabs it in midair crushing it with his bare hand. He then whacks war round the face with his shield and starts pummelling him with it. However war grabs the shield and yanks down pulling vilgax over. He tries to stab him with a crossblade but vilgax fires his eye laser again hitting war square in the face. War hits the ground hard rubbing his eyes trying to see where his enemy is. Vilgax gets up and dusting himself off unsheathes his sword and walks towards war. War regains his vision just in time to see vilgax stab the sword down at him. He rolls to the side and the sword plunges harmlessly into the ground. Vilgax swings at him again but it is blocked by war and chaoseater. They duel for a while each strike, slash or stab is blocked or dodged. Vilgax sees his chance and swipes the sword in a quick motion knocking chaoseater out of war’s hands. Vilgax stabs forward but war narrowly dodges the attack. He tries to get past vilgax’s sword but is caught off guard and slashed across the stomach. He grits his teeth and jumps back as vilgax stabs at him again. This time however war grabs the end of the sword and rips it out of vilgax’s hands. He then jumps forward and pushes vilgax to the ground. He tries to punch him in the face but is blocked by vilgax. Vilgax throws him off and starts to viciously beat him landing punch after punch on him. War remembers his scythe and uppercuts vilgax making him stagger back. He then rushes back to the crash site. Vilgax recovers and chases after him. War finds his scythe stood up against the side of the ship. Vilgax catches up with war and gets ready to punch him. War turns at the last minute and slices two of vilgax’s tentacles off. Vilgax growls in anger and lunges forward but war is too fast. He dodges to the side and hits vilgax in the arm with the end of the scythe but it gets stuck in vilgax’s arm muscle. Vilgax roars in pain and yanking his arm around pulls the scythe out of war’s hand. Vilgax grabs the scythe with two hands and breaks it on his leg. He then advances on war smiling. He tries to punch war but war easily dodges it. He then kicks vilgax in the face. Vilgax snarls at him and leaps forward aiming for war’s throat. At the last minute however war pulls out his pistol and fires it at point blank range hitting vilgax square in the face killing him. As vilgax’s dead body falls to the floor war gose back to where he lost chaoseater and picks it up. He then returns to vilgax’s corpse and absorbs the chaos from him. He then calls ruin and rides off searching for another opponent. Winner War Expert’s opinion War won because of his impressive array of devastating weapons and his amazing fighting skills. This round ends on wednsday the 2nd of febuary and next round is Rosarch ( Watchmen comics) vs Red skull( Marvel comics) Category:Blog posts